Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings
by Angelfabeth
Summary: This is my first fanfic! The Golden Trio is sent to Middle Earth! What will happen? Beginning set in OotP. Please read and review. HIATUS!
1. Prologues & People

**Ok, this is my first fanfic so don't hate me. The first part is at the ministry of magic in the OotP and how the trio came to Middle Earth. So please please please please read and review! CheshireCat23 thanks for pointing out that mistake so I reposted it. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, probably never will **sigh**.**

Chapter 1: Prologues & People

"Hermione, no!" Harry and Ron ran towards her as a jet of purple flames streaked towards her. They reached her the moment the curse collided. There was a blinding flash of white light and they were gone.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The air was peaceful and serene as it always was in Rivendell but Legolas felt a twinge of unease as if something was going to happen. Hepushed it off and continued his walk. Suddenly Legolas jumped into the branches of a nearby tree as he heard some voices coming from a nearby clearing.

"Harry, come on we have to help Hermione." "I know, but we don't even know where we are. Definitely not in the Ministry that's for sure." Legolas crept closer to the clearing and saw two boys. One was tall, gangly and had red hair; the other was shorter, had black hair and green eyes with circles on them.

Legolas had never seen anyone like them before, though they both looked weary and anxious. The tall one was crouched over someone else and Legolas carefully crept around to see and what he did see was an amazing sight. An unconscious girl of such breathtaking beauty that almost rivalled Arwen's. She had honey-brown hair that hung in ringlets to her waist and her figure wasn't too bad either. He scolded himself for thinking those thoughts when he didn't even know these people.

"Help! Help!" The two shouted. He jumped out of the tree and approached them silently while drawing his bow. "Who are you and state your business here." He said when he was behind them. They whirled around and pointed two sticks at him, but when the saw the arrows pointed them, their eyes widened. "I repeat myself, who are you and what is your business?"

The black haired boy spoke first "How do we know we can trust you?" he replied with a tinkling laugh "You have nothing to fear if you are against the Dark Lord Sauron." Then the red haired one spoke "Who the bloody hell is that? We thought the Dark Lord was Voldemort?"

Legolas frowned at that and lowered his bow "I know not of this Voldemort which you speak of. May hap you should come to Elrond for counselling." The black haired boy whom I assumed was Harry spoke again "Well I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley, but before we go anywhere could you help Hermione? She was hit by some dark curse." Legolas looked at her closely and sensed some dark traces on her. "This is not within my knowledge of healing, though Lord Elrond shall know, for he is caring for a hobbit at the moment."

Ron couldn't stand it anymore "Ok we'll come with you, but first, not to be rude, _what are you?_" Legolas laughed again "My name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am an elf of Mirkwood. You are currently in Rivendell of my kinsfolk and Elrond is the leader. This world is called Middle Earth." "We have elves at home but they are very different to you." Harry said. Ron spoke again "Yeah, and thanks, but can we go now but I'm kinda worried about Hermione." "Of course," he agreed, "Follow me," and he picked up Hermione and leaped off towards Elrond's quarters.

After a while Legolas realised that they were lagging behind. "I apologise, we have nearly reached our destination. Afterwards you may rest and eat." Ron's eyes lit up at the prospect of food. Legolas gave a small smile and hurried to Elrond.

He knocked on his door and waited. Elrond looked at the bedraggled children and led them towards a spare room next to Frodo's. "Place her on this bed and I shall see what I can do for her." He looked her over and occasionally murmured some words. "She shall awaken soon, but first I must talk with you," Elrond said with a piercing gaze, "Follow me." He led them to his room.

"Explain why these people are here Legolas." And Legolas proceeded to explain everything he had seen and heard this afternoon. "Well," Elrond now said to Harry and Ron, "How did you come to be here?" "We don't know how we got here. We were running towards Hermione as she was cursed and we found ourselves here."

"You are wizards are you not?" They nodded their heads. "Well you may speak with Gandalf the Grey about your situation and Legolas can show you around Rivendell during your stay." "Thank you." Harry said. "But for now you should go get some rest, you must be tired." Elrond said with a small smile.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**So how was that? Please review and criticism is great! Just press that little button. It's painless!**

**Angelf**


	2. Choices & Chances

**Sorry for not updating sooner I've had heaps of revision to do! But thank you all so much for the reviews they really motivate me to keep writing and update sooner! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings worlds or any of the characters (unfortunately) and I am not making any profit whatsoever.**

Chapter 2: Choices & Chances

_Hermione's Point of View_

I woke up to a dull ache in my chest and the feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw dark beams on the ceiling. I sat up, looked around and saw a man with long, fair hair, the bluest eyes I had ever seen and _pointed ears_, he was quite handsome actually.

I berated myself for thinking those thoughts. He was watching me intently. "Who are you?" I asked as politely as possible. "I am Legolas Greenleaf," he said with a smile, "I found you and your friends in Rivendell while you were unconscious." My eyes must have been as wide as saucers at that point and it was not helping that I was starting to blush under his gaze.

"My name is Hermione Granger by the way, are you an elf?" I said eventually. He smiled at me and said "Well done, your friends weren't able to guess so I had to tell them, spoilt the fun actually. They are both sleeping at the moment, by the way." "Oh, thank you." I said. "Where are we? As in the world? Because I highly doubt that we're on Earth anymore."

"We are in Middle Earth." My brain was whirring at a hundred miles per minute. I needed something to do to calm down "Are there any books I can read by any chance?" I asked. "Of course, would you like me to show you the library?" "Yes please." I agreed instantly.

_Normal Point of View_

When they reached the library, Hermione's eyes widened in amazement. There were shelves and shelves of books and the air seemed to tingle with some unknown knowledge. She all but ran to the nearest shelf of books and with amazing speed, pulled out a book and immersed herself in it.

Legolas was watching her with great interest. He watched the sun dappling her features and turning her hair golden. He had seen her butterscotchcoloured eyes **(A/N: I don't really think that they had butterscotch then but I'm pretending they do here) **as she was staring at him, and felt a twinge of something. Legolas had a niggling feeling about what that twinge was but refused to acknowledge it.

Just then her two friends ran in practically bursting with excitement. "Hermione! How could you be reading already!" said Ron aghast, as Harry gave her a hug and said "You know he's right you should be getting some fresh air," looking concernedly at her. "Fine, I'll go outside to read," she said looking over at Legolas, "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course," he replied, "though Gandalf might wish for you all to attend the Council meeting." "What's that?" Hermione asked interestedly. "Well," I said while leading them outside, "Lord Elrond will be holding a meeting soon; for a Dark Lord is rising to power and we must do everything we can to stop him." "Deja vous much?" Hermione said before stumbling forwards. Harry and Ron gave identical yelps of alarm.

Quick as a flash Legolas had her in his arms, and was trying not to think about the way she felt in his arms. Just then there was a tinkling of bells summoning them to the meeting. Legolas looked at Hermione with concern "Would you prefer to return to your chambers or attend the meeting?" "Meeting of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything." She replied, not commenting on the fact that he was carrying her or the fact that she didn't mind much.

He led (or carried in Hermione's case) them to the meeting room where he stopped outside and gently let Hermione down. He held the door open and said "After you." They walked in and took their seats feeling uncomfortable under the gazes of almost everyone there.

Except Boromir he gave a huff when seeing Hermione and turned away. Hermione saw and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Harry and Ron recognised the danger signs and tried to calm her down. She just glared at them and turned towards Elrond who started the Meeting.

"Welcome everybody let me introduce you to Prince Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil of Mirkwood," Elrond gestured toward Legolas and he in turn, inclined his head, deliberately not looking at Hermione, who was staring at him so hard that she could have bored a hole in his head.

"Gloin and his son Gimli," Elrond continued, "Gandalf the Grey, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Hermione listened intently and could barely believe what she was hearing but she had already read the basics about Middle Earth (thanks to her speed reading) so she could grasp what was happening much better than Harry or Ron who were both looking flummoxed.

When Legolas shared his piece of information with the Council his fair face had distress written all over it and Hermione felt a pang at this but pushed it away so that she could concentrate on what was being said.

When the Council had decided to destroy the ring and everyone was heading for some lunch, Hermione made her way towards Legolas who inwardly cringed. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a prince?" She demanded. Legolas sighed "I just didn't want you to treat me differently."

Hermione's eyes widened "What? Wherever did you get that idea?" she asked. But them she spotted Harry and Ron looking utterly bamboozled. "Never mind, I'll talk to you later Legolas." She said with a smile and walked over towards her friends. Legolas felt confused that she didn't blush or stutter with the knowledge that he was a prince, though he wasn't completely surprised. Shaking his head he walked away hoping to have a small talk with Aragorn about human women.

o.O.o.O.o

Meanwhile Hermione was patiently explaining to Harry and Ron the concept of Middle Earth and the magic rings, when Gandalf approached them. "May I have a word with you?" He asked. "Of course" Hermione answered, and he led us to a secluded alcove in the garden.

"As you have heard at the meeting, some of us shall accompany Froddo to the Cracks of Doom, to destroy the Ring of Power. Now you have two choices: to accompany the chosen, or stay here and try to figure out a way to return home, which do you choose?" He asked with a serious expression. "I want to go," Harry, Ron and Hermione answered together, and then looked at each other confusedly. "Very well, I shall inform Lord Elrond of your decision." He said with a queer look at Hermione, but didn't say anything else and left.

"Why did you want to go?" The trio asked each other immediately. As usual Hermione answered first, "Well I for one think that all this is rather fascinating don't you? And think of all the places we'll get to see." She said. "Well I know that you said that I have this kind of 'play the hero' habit but I really can't help it." Harry said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah and that's why I want to go as well, 'cause I knew that Harry would." Ron added, with a snicker. "Well since that's all cleared up I'm going to bed, because I don't know about you but I'm worn out. I'll see you later then?" "Sure. Bye Mione," they chorused and she left with a small wave. Shaking their heads the boys were thinking _what have we gotten ourselves into now?_

o.O.o.O.o

**Okay 2****nd**** chapter finished! Please review! It motivates me to write faster and update sooner!**

**Thanks**

**Angelf**


	3. Kindness & Kisses

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews I'm getting! You guys are the best! zimerman1407 I hope that this chapter is how you meant when you mentioned HP and LOTR relations! I also just realised that I missed the great feast and everything, sorry for that but I'm just pretending that Hermione was unconscious then, though it would be funny to see Hermione's reaction to Ron eating all that food! LOL! Anyways**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or any of the characters or places in the books! **

Chapter 3: Kindness & Kisses

Hermione was woken by a gentle nudging. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman standing over her. She had beautiful, dark hair, a flawless complexion and shimmering grey eyes that held kindness and compassion in their depths. She introduced herself "My name is Arwen, how have you enjoyed your stay at Rivendell so far?"

Hermione answered excitedly, "Oh it's just amazing, Rivendell is so different to home." Arwen laughed "Of course, I should have known from your previous attire." Hermione laughed with her. "I have heard that you wish to accompany Froddo on his journey." Hermione said "Yes I would love the chance to go."

"May I ask why?" questioned Arwen, "for you are very intriguing to me." Hermione explained "Well my friend Harry would definitely choose to go, since he has a tendency to be a hero somehow." Arwen was confused by that, "Why?" "Well, back where we come from, he was famous for something he couldn't remember." Hermione explained everything that happened and her school life in detail and Arwen occasionally commented or questioned.

By the time they had finished, it was almost time for dinner. "Oh Hermione, I own a dress that would complement your figure perfectly, you could wear it to dinner tonight!" Arwen exclaimed excitedly. "Um, I'm not so sure…" Hermione started uncertainly. "Nonsense," Arwen admonished, "it will suit you perfectly." She quickly went to find the said dress.

Hermione gave a sigh of defeat and thought about how similar Arwen was to Ginny. They were both bright, bold and had a wicked sense of humour, though you could always rely on them. Arwen returned with the dress and some jewellery, and started to work on Hermione. When she was finished Arwen showed her a mirror with a triumphant smile.

Hermione could barely recognise herself. The dress was feminine yet so… _Hermione_. It was a dark forest green, with gold vine designs on the hems. Arwen had somehow pinned some of Hermione's usually wild hair up and left the rest to hang down to her waist in ringlets with a few soft curls framing her heart shaped face prettily. "Wow" Hermione gasped at her reflection. "Come now," Arwen said with a knowing smile, "Or we will be late."

Arwen led Hermione for the first time to the dining hall. She was amazed at the sight. There were elves, dwarves, and hobbits, Gandalf, Harry and Ron. She made her way to the latter and sat down. "Have I missed anything" She inquired. "No, nothing has happened yet." Ron said yawning with mock boredom.

"Honestly Ron, patience is a virtue." Hermione snapped "It most certainly is." Hermione spun around to face the speaker with a start. "I apologise for scaring you Lady Hermione." Legolas said with a small smirk gracing his features. "Oh it's you, you just startled me, that's all." Just then a bell rang through the great hall.

"Thank you for gathering here today," Elrond started, "After our meal has ended, I have an announcement to make." He sat down and everybody started to talk and eat. Legolas wasn't eating much, probably due to the fact that he was ogling Hermione surreptitiously. He loved the way the moon light dappled on her honey coloured hair and the way her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Legolas," Hermione said, shaking him out of his stupor, "Could you perhaps teach me some archery? For I heard that you are very experienced with a bow." Legolas beamed, it would mean he would get to spend more time with her. "Of course, I would be delighted to." He said still smiling.

When all the food was cleared and most of the guests had departed, Elrond led them to a secluded courtyard. The air was warm and fresh, and the night was clear. "I have gathered you here tonight because I have decided which of us will take part in the journey to Mordor.

The group seemed to hold their breath as he continued. "Frodo the Ringbearer and the hobbits shall go, as well as Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Harry, Ron and Hermione." "What!" Gimli and Boromir were outraged. "How could a woman participate in this perilous journey? She would only be a burden to us and she wouldn't last a day in the wild." Boromir said, sending a smirk rivalling Draco Malfoy's at Hermione.

Hermione was incensed, _that sexist bastard! _ She thought and fired up to defend herself. "For your information I have watched people tortured and killed. **(A/N: I'm pretending that she saw Sirius get killed.) **I have suffered contempt for my blood status and now you pull that sexist stuff on me!" She was indignant and red and gold sparks started to shoot out of her wand dangerously.

Boromir and Gimli eyed her wand warily. "Hermione should be allowed to come," Harry said to her defence, "And she's the better at magic than me and Ron combined." Hermione blushed gave him a grateful smile. "She could also heal anyone that got injured." Ron added, taking Harry and Hermione by surprise.

"Why is it that whenever I say something smart you all look at me like that." Said Ron slightly annoyed. Gimli hung his head and said "I apologise, for my actions and I hope that you will forgive me." Hermione gave the dwarf a small smile. "I accept you but I don't like it." Boromir muttered. She gave him a sharp look but let it rest. "Now everyone should enjoy the rest of the night." Elrond said with a warning look in his eyes towards Boromir. Gradually everyone left the courtyard.

As Hermione listened to the music and laughter, she found herself caught up with the enchanting song and wished with all her might to be able to understand the foreign language. She suddenly had an amazing idea and cursed herself for thinking about it sooner. Hermione made her way to the vast library, found a dozen books on elvish and started making her way through a worn out tome.

She had finished a few chapters when "Reading again?" Hermione looked up quickly, recognising the voice. "Oh, I'm just doing a bit of light reading." She said to Legolas. "Light reading?" He echoed in amazement. "Honestly, you're just like Harry and Ron." Hermione huffed.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "So, what are you 'light reading'" He finished with a cheeky smirk. "Oh just something about elvish, it seem so fascinating. I only know English and French so I would like to learn some since lots of people here seem to know it and-" Hermione cut herself of blushing slightly.

"Really?" Legolas asked with fascination, "I can assist you with your task if you wish." He offered, hoping to spend as much time as possible with this intriguing girl. Her eyes shone with enthusiasm, "Really? Could we start now?" She faltered, "Only if you want to, that is."

Legolas grinned and said "Of course we can start now." And the pair practised in the library until Hermione fell asleep and Legolas carried her to her room. He placed her down gently, hesitated for a moment and kissed her softly on the forehead murmuring "Goodnight."

**Yay! A kiss! So hoped you liked that and please review! I don't mind criticism or suggestions!**

**Thanks**

**Angelf**


	4. Chatting & Changes

**You guys rock! Please keep reviewing! I'll try to update sooner since it's the holidays now but I'm trying to get my chapters longer! I will try to make my chapters longer but it might take me longer to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything HPish or LOTRish!**

Chapter 4: Chatting & Changes

Hermione yawned, a great feeling of contentment washed over her as she snuggled deeper into the covers of her blanket. She suddenly jumped out of bed, excitement coursing through her veins. She was going to learn archery today! She told herself that she was looking forward to the learning not the rather hot elf teacher.

Hermione reprimanded herself but stopped when she saw that the wardrobe in her room was filled with dresses. She groaned but transfigured one of the simpler ones into an azure turtleneck and a pair of khaki coloured cargo pants. She vaguely noted that the top was the colour of Legolas' eyes. She put on her worn out orange converse shoes and headed to Harry and Ron's rooms.

She peeked in and when realising that they were still asleep, walked in and put a silencing charm on the room. She whispered "_Sonorus"_ **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it)** and said "Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley!" They woke with a start while Hermione whispered "_Quietus_."

"What was that for Mione?" Ron asked groggily. "For sleeping in," She answered promptly, "Besides, you have training with Aragorn after breakfast." Harry and Ron groaned but quickly dressed at the mention of breakfast. Hermione gave a sigh of long suffering and walked out of the room. She quickly had breakfast and walked out into the gardens.

After walking for a few minutes, Hermione had the feeling that someone was following her. She made no move but silently casting a locating charm **(A/N: I know they haven't learned silent spell casting yet but Hermione is always ahead) **She softly smirked when a light flashed in the branches of a nearby tree.

She continued walking but suddenly whirled around and cast a jelly legs jinx at where the light flashed. Hermione heard a yelp of surprise and laughed when Legolas unceremoniously fell out of the tree. Hermione quickly muttered the counter-curse and helped the elf up, trying to refrain from laughing again at the sight of his ruffled expression.

"That'll teach you to sneak up on me." Hermione said teasingly. Legolas defended himself "I assure you that I was not, I was only coming to see if you would approve of some archery now." "Yes please." Hermione said hurriedly, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning something new.

Legolas handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows "Let's see if you can hit that tree over there," While pointing to an oak tree about ten meters away. Hermione's eyes widened comically, but she raised the bow, pulled it back and let go. The arrow was sent whizzing through the air and glanced off a branch of a beech tree a couple of feet away.

Hermione looked at Legolas anxiously. "That was very good for a first try," Hermione beamed, "but you could correct your posture slightly," He said moving over to her. He turned her facing side on to the tree and guided her hands to aim at the tree. This time, the arrow glanced off the trunk. Hermione practised until she managed to hit the tree three times in a row. Hermione was ecstatic when they made their way to where Aragorn, Harry and Ron were practising.

They weren't having as much lock as Hermione and Legolas. Harry was too hesitant with his sword and Ron's stokes didn't have control. Hermione sighed and went over to Harry, "Harry, relax you aren't going to kill anyone by accident, you know the moves too well"

Harry looked at Hermione strangely and tried again. This time he wielded his sword strongly and fluently, Harry gave Hermione a bright smile. Ron attempted to copy Harry, but failed rather badly. "Ron, please be more careful with your sword or you'll slice someone's head off." Hermione pleaded after Ron had almost given her an extremely short haircut.

He had drastically improved after that, probably from the fear that Hermione would hex him to next week if there was another 'incident'. Aragorn was elated by how much Harry and Ron had improved and he gave Hermione an immensely grateful look as they made their way back for lunch. "I think Aragorn will be forever grateful."

Legolas whispered to Hermione with a wink. Hermione blushed crimson and whispered back, "If you haven't noticed already Aragorn has his heart set on Arwen." Legolas gave a double take at that, "Really?" "Of course, you didn't notice?" Hermione said with wide eyes she sighed and went to have lunch.

Hermione was visited by Arwen again in the afternoon "Mára aurë." **(Hello) **Arwen looked at Hermione with surprise. "Pedich Edhellen?" **(You speak elvish?) **"Tancave," **(yes/certainly) **Hermione responded, "Legolas aràd nîn." **(Legolas helped me) **Hermione and Arwen chatted for about an hour in elvish until four hobbits cautiously entered Hermione's room.

"Hello," Hermione said in the Common Tongue, "Which of you is which?" One, who looked like the youngest, spoke up first "I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin or Pip. This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call him Merry." Pippin said and pointed at Merry, he then and said "This is Sam Gamgee and this is Froddo Baggins." Pointing to each of them in turn.

Hermione smiled and introduced herself "I'm Hermione Granger." The hobbit called Sam spoke up timidly, "Is it true that you can do magic like Mr Gandalf?" Hermione gave Sam a smile, "Of course, would you like me to show you?" Sam's eyes widened but he nodded his head. Hermione took out her wand and turned the walls of her room pink. Arwen and the hobbits gasped.

With another flick of her wand, Hermione turned the walls back to normal; she then said "Expecto patronum!" But instead of an otter, a bright silver cheetah cub burst out of the tip of her wand and gambolled around the hobbits giving them all a contented feeling, though Hermione was rather shocked about her patronus.

As it faded away to a silver mist, Harry and Ron burst into the room "Mione has your patronus changed?" They said breathlessly as if they had run all the way to her room. "Yes, have yours?" Hermione asked, but Harry and Ron were looking at the hobbits and the elf. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "This is Arwen, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Froddo," Hermione explained, "Everyone, this is Harry and Ron, they can perform magic as well. Has your patronus changed?" She asked Harry.

"Not me, but Ron's changed to a wolf. What did yours change to?" Harry answered. "A cheetah." She answered. "What do you think happened?" Ron asked. "I don't know, but I think I'll go to the-" "Library." Harry, Ron and Arwen finished for her. "Well," Hermione continued, "You guys can get to know each other." And she exited the room.

She wandered through the aisles of books and wandered where she would find a book on patronuses. "Mára aurë." **(Hello) **Hermione spun around pointing her wand at a very surprised Legolas. "You really need to stop doing that." She said with a smile.

"I couldn't help myself, seeing as you are gracing the library with your presence once again." Legolas said with a small smirk. "I wanted to research my changing patronus." Legolas frowned in confusion, **(A/N: Soooo hot!) **so Hermione produced another patronus and it frolicked around Legolas as he watched in awe.

"See? It used to be an otter, but now it's a cheetah and I want to find out why." Hermione spotted Legolas looking at her strangely, "Legolas?" She asked cautiously. "You should go ask Gandalf, I think he would know more about your magic than any library." Legolas said after a short silence.

"Oh my gosh! That's brilliant!" And she gave Legolas a tight hug. She felt Legolas stiffen, before relaxing into her hold. Hermione let go of Legolas, gave him a dazzling smile and rushed off to find Gandalf, leaving a very dazed Legolas staring after her.

**What's going to happen next? Will Legolas pluck up the courage to kiss Hermione when she's awake? Review and you'll find out! =D**

**Angelf**


	5. Blushing & Bags

**Amazing reviews everyone! If you wanted to know the elvish from the last chapter was from: w w w . a r w e n – u n d o m i e l . c o m just delete the spaces. Anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!**

Chapter 5: Blushing & Bags

Hermione approached Gandalf who was making smoke rings with an intricately carved pipe. "Gandalf, could I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. "It would seem that you have already asked me one but you may ask another." Gandalf replied, his eyes twinkling, strongly reminding Hermione of Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione scowled but said "I know a spell that shows you the animal that most represents your soul, **(A/N: I think that's right)** mine used to be an otter but now it is a cheetah. Why would that be?" Gandalf replied "You have and will experience new things during your stay on Middle Earth, your heart and mind will be tested, changing you for the better. Even so, I think that your new animal suits you far better, just from watching you disagreement with Master Gimli and Master Boromir, do you not think?"

Hermione blushed as she remembered, but all she said was "Thank you very much." She quickly headed to the gardens for some peace and quiet. Gandalf's interest was perked, he had never heard of such magic before, though he sensed that Hermione and her companions would play a major role in their quest. Gandalf thought and watched as his smoke rings floated towards the horizon.

o.O.o.O.o

Hermione wandered aimlessly for a while, just taking in the natural beauty of Rivendell. She found herself by the river next to a shady willow tree. Hermione climbed into its branches and watched the sun reflect on the clear blue water.

It was a while until Hermione realised that the sun was setting, sending gold and orange streaks on the ground. She leaped out of the tree and followed the river back to the Last Homely House. She hadn't gone ten meters when Legolas appeared out of nowhere, "Where have you been Hermione? Harry and Ron have been really worried, even though we told them that the enemy couldn't reach Rivendell" _Yet _he thought but didn't add.

Hermione suddenly realised how close they were to each other. Legolas was fighting an internal battle, _should I kiss her? Would she be mad at me if I kissed her_? Legolas couldn't decide so he settled for a hug instead. "Well we'd better get back." Hermione said after an awkward silence. They walked in silence until Hermione was assaulted by her two best friends.

"Hermione, where have you been? It's been ages!" Harry said worriedly. "Honestly Harry, I just took walk," Hermione said exasperatedly, "Besides, nothing can get me in Rivendell." After seeing Harry and Ron look at her strangely, she said "I'm fine, really. Now I'm going to get some dinner if that's all right with you." Hermione gave the pair a pointed look and they both hurriedly said "Okay, okay."

o.O.o.O.o

Hermione was checking the things she would need on the quest. "Rope, Dittany, bow, quiver, sword, clothes, wand, Creatures of Middle Earth, Places of Middle Earth…" Hermione checked them off one by one and placed them in a medium sized brown bag. There was a knock on her door and she called out "Come in!"

Legolas walked into her room and said with incredulity "How do you manage to pack everything in that bag?" Hermione smiled and replied, "Undetectable Extension Charm," By means of explanation. Without a word Legolas started helping Hermione pack. "Oh, I'm fine by myself," Legolas interrupted her, "But I want to help." He said with a smile that would have made most girls swoon. They worked in a comfortable silence for the evening.

**Hmmm… I don't really like this chapter much but it's kind of a filler, sort of. I'm sorry that the actual story is taking so long to start! I've posted a new crossover story called Elvish Friendship, so I hope you check it out! Reviews = faster updates! :D **

**Angelf **


	6. The Dreaded AN!

**Dear Readers,**

**It's the dreaded Author's Note! Don't get mad at me! I am stopping this fic for an unknown amount of time before I will continue it. I've just lost the HPxLotR spark. I truly am sorry. But if you want, I'm going to start a new story soon Because of Amnesia: The Lightning Thief. Yeah another 'Reading the Books' fic but it's got a twist! Check it out if you want. Anyway, I'm really sorry if you're reading this or my other HPxLotR story.**

**Apologising profusely,**

**Angelfabeth**


End file.
